Turnabout Dreams
by noel.manabat.77
Summary: Apollo needs to get Trucy to wake up from her coma, but he has to get inside her dreams and mind to do so. Apollo/Ema and Apollo/Trucy fluff or at the very least a little fluff anyways.


**Author's Note: I do not own the Ace Attorney characters in anyway. **

**Turnabout Dreams**

Apollo was slowly walking in the miserable rain. He needed to talk to Kristoph very badly, and he was desperate to find the answers he needed. Trucy was suffering from a coma, and the letter beside her when Apollo found her unconscious body was written in Kristoph's handwriting. The letter had said, "if you want your friend to open her little eyes again, you will meet me at my cell for the cure, and don't you dare get Phoenix Wright involved or I will assure you, Trucy shall never open her eyes again." The anger in his heart was as huge as his desperation; he wanted to say unspeakable things to his former mentor. But he knew anything and everything he would say would never reach into Kristoph's heart. However, it didn't stop him from secretly asking a certain moody detective for help. Apollo Justice had knocked on Ema Skye's door, but the moment the door had opened, Apollo passed out. Ema gasped in horror as she tried to get Apollo to the couch as she noticed the letter he was holding. It was hours until Apollo had woken up to the smell of tea and snackoos, he saw Ema walking towards him and was ready for the yelling that was going to happen. "Don't scare me like that Apollo! I thought you were going to die! Why did you even come here! And don't dare leave out any details!" Ema screamed as she had tears in her eyes, she cared for Apollo deeply and she wouldn't want him to pull that stunt again. Apollo was slowly getting up and stuttered, "T-Trucy, she's in a coma and I found this letter beside her in Kristoph's handwriting! He said I needed to talk to him again and I can't get involved or else!" Ema was speechless at the letter he gave her, she completely understood why Apollo is freaking out like this, the nightmares he had about Kristoph tortured his mind ever since that fatal trial.

"Shh, it's going to be ok Apollo, I'm going to help you with this ok? I'll go see if I can get Trucy to get out of her coma with science and helping me if it's the last thing I do ok?!" Ema was determined. She hated Kristoph with all her heart, and that was the reason she could tolerate the glimmerious fop she works for, because she knew Klavier would never sink as low as his older brother. The only reaction she got however was a tight hug from Apollo as he whispered a, "Thank you, I owe you my life." He said as he stood up and put on his jacket once more and was about to open the door. Fully understanding the situation, Ema nodded and yelled, "Come back here when you're done talking to that monster! We still need to discuss you passing out on my doorstep!" Apollo smiled and nodded as he ran out the door then rushed to Kristoph Gavin's solitary cell.

Kristoph was reading a book smirking coldly when he spotted Apollo. He felt hatred to his former student for taking Phoenix Wright's side and got him convicted as well as exposing him for poisoning both Drew and Vera Misham. Yet he always smirked at his visitors, putting permanent fear into their hearts. "And what brings you here Apollo? Did you read the letter? I hope you didn't involve into this situation or else you know what happens next," Kristoph saw a shadowy figure coming to his cell, but it wasn't Apollo, It was Klavier. "Herr Forrhead? And what situation Kristoph?" Klavier asked with a serious look on his face as he was starting to regret visiting his older brother. "Klavier?! What are you doing here?! I was expecting.." Kristoph trailed off shocked at his brother's visit.

"Well mein bruder, I came just to drop off things you left at my office, but then I hear you mumbling about Herr Forrhead. Didn't you already ruin enough lives, wasn't all those you killed and mine enough?! Kristoph you owe me answers!" Klavier was furious at what he had just heard and had smacked the wall like he was in court. "Oh? Since when did I owe my disappointment of a brother anything Klavier? I do what I wish now in this cell, waiting for the inevitable to happen now," Kristoph laughed coldly at his younger brother as he read his book. Klavier just gasped in horror, he was never the one to show such emotion, but the darkness Kristoph attacked him with by just mere words were very devastating, but he just left smiling as he asked, "I wonder what happened to the brother that defended me when we were kids, I wonder how I always see the blue demon that replaced my brother everyday with no hope of ever seeing the real Kristoph Gavin again." Apollo finally reached the cell, catching his breath he spotted Klavier looking at him for a brief second. He shrugged it off when he saw Kristoph. "Kristoph! What are you thinking in that twisted mind of yours?! Why Trucy?! She never did anything to you so tell me how to get her up again!" Apollo yelled furiously at his former mentor. He wanted to kill Kristoph for the pain that he gave Trucy and Apollo alike. "You amuse me Apollo, you really do. First with my arrest, second with that emotional excuse of a trial, and now this. The pieces of that puzzle are all here, but I suppose I have to give you a hint. The first part of getting your lover back is to find a way to get into her head," Kristoph smirked at Apollo's blush when he lingered on the word lover. "Trucy is not my girlfriend! Let alone lover! Anyways how am I supposed to do that?!" Apollo remarked as he blushed furiously.

"You already hold the key to do so Justice, but you yourself are not aware of it," Kristoph said as he read his book silently.

**Author's Note: Huh. I don't know why but I ship Apollo/Ema and Apollo/Trucy just as much even though Trucy and Apollo are half siblings...Who to choose? Anyways, review, no hate (Constructive Criticism does not count as hate btw) and Peace **


End file.
